I Blame Alice
by Tennisgirl101
Summary: Bella’s bad luck with guys, is about to end when she attends the University of Washington. But her little experience could get her into trouble. With her best friends by her side, how will she handle the new popularity and boyfriend among other challenges
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Bella's bad luck with guys, is about to end when she attends the University of Washington. But her little experience could get her into trouble.

**Chapter 1**

I blame Alice. I suppose Rosalie had a hand in this too. Without them, I would not be in this stupid orientation for the University of Washington. Right now, I could be on the beach enjoying the last few days of sunshine. But no, we had to come early to check out all the 'cute guys'. When I say cute guys, I mean Alice and Rosalie's type of men. You know, the absolutely drop dead gorgeous guys that would never even take a second glance at me.

Now we were sitting in the orientation for our freshmen class. I was sitting on the far left of Alice and Rosalie. I was trying to pay attention to the speaker, they however were flirting with some guys a couple seats over.

"Come on Bella, you know you're here for the guys," Alice whispered to me.

"No, Alice. I am not here for the guys who won't even look at me. I am here to get an education." I whisper yelled back at her.

"Suit yourself, but I am not letting you sit at home these next few weeks! You are going to be doing something okay. And if you don't take it on yourself, Rosalie and I are going to have some fun," she added a glare on to her warning to ensure I understood her message.

Rosalie and Alice were my best friends. I trusted them with everything in my life. But with that said, sometimes they didn't understand me. They didn't understand that blind dates aren't fun. That getting completely wasted was not fun. And to top it off, one night stands were not my thing.

Most likely all I would have to do is go on one blind date and then convince them to let me choose who and who I will not date.

Alice knew, of course, that I would not follow through with her idea of letting loose and having fun. So, naturally, I assumed that within the week I would be the subject of yet another bad date. I mentally made the grocery list; two boxes of Kleenex, a quart of ice cream, and two feel good chick flick movies.

Suddenly, Alice's phone vibrated causing me to jump as if a serial murder was right behind me. Silent snickers interrupted my train of thought from Alice's phone to my humility. My cheeks brushed around and it turned to ask Alice what that was all about when I saw the text.

_**Dinner? X3? **_

"Well what to do you think girls?" Alice asked Rosalie and me.

Automatically I said, "No, we don't even know these guys. Why would we go on a triple date with them?"

"That is what makes it fun. Come on Bella, live a little. You never know what might happen," Rosalie countered from across Alice. "Count me in. Sounds like fun!"

"Well, Bella…hate to point it out to you but you are out voted," and with that Alice texted back,

_**Sounds great.**_

Okay so I am experimenting with different stories. These are some that I have liked. I am just posting them to see what you guys think. Should I continue with this one or should I explore other options? Let me know!! Drop me a line or vote in my poll!! I really do love to hear from you guys and I respond to all the reviews besides the 'Please update' ones. If you have read my other stories please let me know where you want those stories to go, too. I am having major writers block so I am trying to explore my imagination. So, check out my other stories, too!! XOXO until next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

**Emmett's POV**

"Are you kidding us? Emmett, they are here for the orientation not the guys. Why would you think that they would want to go on a date with us?" Edward asked sitting on my right in the middle. Jasper was seated on Edward's left. He sat there silently shaking his head in disbelief at my actions.

"Why, my dear friends, those ladies are not here for the orientation. Well, maybe the one on the end, but then again, she looks like Edward's type. But the other girls…Jasper, just look and your eyes will tell you all you need to know," they all looked really cute in their own ways, but blonde on the end…well she was just plain hot! These guys had to see it my way.

"Emmett, I do not walk around getting girls' numbers and asking them to dinner before we even know their names. That is just…" Just by the look on his face, I could tell that he had caught a glimpse of the girl sitting in the middle. Her short croppy hair and spunky personality was just what Jasper was looking for.

When I had caught them sitting down the row from us, I couldn't resist. I got their and attention and then pointed at my cell phone. Almost as if they could read my mind, the girl in middle flashed the digits of her number on her hands. I quickly typed in the numbers and then texted them asking all three to a group date. Jasper and Edward were instantly mortified that I would do something like that, but I figure eventually they will accept my rash move or forget about it. What could be the worst thing? They would say no. Not a big deal for us…well me at least.

To my surprise, they texted back and accepted. My spirits soared and I quickly made the plans with the guys. They continued to think I was stupid, but I knew it was a good thing to get into the dating pool at a new place as soon as possible. To me, this looked like a great opportunity.

I texted back and confirmed the plans. We would be going to our favorite pizza joint on campus. We had been here for about a week and had gotten plenty of recommendations from the locals to go there. When we did, we loved it! I couldn't wait to be there digging in again.

Edward thought that a pizza joint wasn't a good place to go. I however thought that if somebody couldn't enjoy a good slice of pizza they weren't worthy of a second date. But again, those are just my standards.

Jasper finally took away my phone when he got tired of me huffing and puffing about hitting the wrong key. Thank goodness, all our plans were good to go. I was, however, a little embarrassed when I heard the girls giggling about me getting my phone taken away. Instead of listening to the speaker, probably like I should have been I continued to annoy Edward and Jasper by tapping out songs on my legs or fingers or pushing the chairs in front of me. Really I was just doing it to get a rise out of them, but I found the other effects very entertaining. Everybody in the general area turned around at frequent intervals and 'shhed' me. Meanwhile, Edward and Jasper shrunk down deep in their chair until they were barely visible and the girls continued to giggle down the row.

I was having a lot of fun with my unconventional form of entertainment, and therefore was sad when the speaker announced that we were released back to our dorms and classes would start up tomorrow. Today was literally the last day of our freedom. I was going to enjoy it!

**Alice's POV**

I allowed Bella to wear a simple outfit consisting of jeans ending in a skinny leg and black flats. Her shirt was a black and white off the shoulder sweater with black and white necklace. I made her hair wavy and kept her makeup very light. Rosalie wore black pants with red heels and a white top and red beads. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she had very vivid eye makeup on. I on the other hand, thought I would dress up a little. I had on a cute baby doll dress with a silver necklace and black flats. I kept my make up simple, like Bella's. It didn't take us long to get ready and were on our way to Rosalie's BMW before long.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we didn't have to wait to be seated, because the guys already had a table.

The big guy stood up, the one we had made the plans with. "Hey, I'm Emmett. Thanks so much for going along with this. I know it was a little weird…or so I have been informed by my friends. He pointed to the bronze haired guy, "This is Edward," he gave a slight wave and a timid hello. Then he pointed to the guys who I thought was extremely cute, "And this is Jasper." Jasper gave a wide smile and a slight wave at us.

I then proceeded to introduce myself, "Hi! I'm Alice, this is Bella, and this is Rosalie. We are glad to be here!"

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Jasper asked as we all opened our menus. I found that his voice was intoxicating. I was so wound up in him that I didn't notice when the continued the conversation without me.

"Alice?" Bella was shaking my arm.

"Sorry, what?" I shook off the fuzzy confusion.

"Do three pizzas work for you? A double deckaroni, PMS, and a Meat Me?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh…what is a PMS?" If it was anything like what PMS is in life, I wanted nothing of it!

"It's a pepperoni, mushroom, sausage pizza. It is really good here," Edward spoke up. I noticed that his voice had the same effect on Bella as Jasper's voice had on me. I quickly nudged her under the table to bring her back to reality.

The server quickly came and we all ordered our drinks and then the food. We continued to chat and get to know each other.

"So what are you guys doing next week?" Emmett asked out to the blue.

"Well we really hadn't decided on anything. Maybe see a movie…I don't know, what are you guys up to?" Alice responded quickly.

"Well, I don't think we are doing much. Maybe we could all get together." Jasper responded.

"Umm…" I tried to butt in and say no, but Rosalie responded before I could say anything.

"That sounds great, here is my number," She wrote down her phone number on a napkin, gave it to Emmett, and then proceeded to say, "Just call and we will see if we can plan something."

"Okay, that sounds great. I don't know about you guys but I am tired. I am ready to jet. Anybody else?" I was tired, but I thought that some major girl talk was in order.

A resounding reply of yes echoed across the table and we all made our ways to the car. We said our goodbyes to the guys and then told Rosalie that she better not back any pit stops on the way home because we wanted to talk. Alice and I quickly got in the car and raced home, only to find that Rosalie had beaten us here. Guess that figures, Rosalie always did like to drive fast.

When we got back to the room we all shared, we pulled the pillows off our beds got some blankets out of the ottoman and quickly created a little nest. Rosalie had been making sundaes for all of us. Now all we needed was the movie. Alice quickly put a chick flick in, _27 Dresses_, and then we sat down for some quality time with just the girls.

**A Double Deckaroni is a Pepperoni Pizza, a Meat Me is a meat pizza and a PMS is pepperoni mushroom and sausage pizza. **

**Go check out **Loie**'s story **_Unknown Guest_. It is really good!!

**Next Chapter**

"**Guys, I think that this could go somewhere, or not…"**

**Tell me what you think!! **

**Question-**

**What is your favorite Chick Flick??**


	3. okay

Okay, I have officially been incomprehensibly and utterly mean! I'M SORRY!!!!!! I haven't updated in like three months…I'm pretty sure its longer than that. BUT! I think I have something written somewhere for one of my stories. It just really sucks…I have no time to type…no time to write…no time to breathe…BUT I am going to finish my stories even if it takes a year!!...maybe…but I will work on it…I think there are about six chapters left in each of my stories…SO…if I write I want to see some reviews, because this time is coming out of my sleeping time. I'll probably write about an hour a week so we shall see how much I can get done. Let me know if anybody would even be interested if I finished my stories.. Again I am sooooo SORRY!!!!


End file.
